


Having Moments

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, baby genders, crazy Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is in 6 months pregnant already and it's time to find out the baby's gender. What could go wrong besides Hanji going crazy and Eren predicting everything? Sequal to Having help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Moments

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bad summary. Sorry! Anyway, this is one surprise, the second one is later! There are gonna be deja vu in this one and the next chapter Enjoy!

"Dear god. It's 6 already."  
"Why are you scared Erwin?"  
"Because Hanji-"  
"Hanji won't kill me. I know that."  
"Okay Armin."  
\-----------  
*knock knock* Hanji opened the door and saw Armin and Erwin. "Hi guys! Time to find out the genders!" Armin and Erwin walked inside and sat down on the chairs. Moblit started writing down on a journal for check ups and pregnancy. Hanji grabbed her stethoscope and checked the baby's heart beat. "Mhm-oh-ug- oh my." "Hanji?" Moblit asked. "Oh my, oh my, OH MY GOD!!!!!!"  
\-----------  
Eren and Levi instantly went to the lab leaving Mikasa taking care of their kids. Eren burst open the door,"ARAIN IS SHE CRAZY ABOUT THE BABY? IS IT TWINS?!" Armin stared at him while Levi and Moblit tried to calm Hanji down. Hanji yelled,"TWINS ARMIN AND ERWIN! YOU HAVE TWINS!" This caused everyone except Eren shocked and looked at him. "What?" "How?" Erwin asked. "It's not like Eren to predict what's ahead." Armin said. "Still. This is new." Levi added. "Well posesanora males have a 60% chance of twins, 20% one, 5% triplets and 5% quadruplets. So it wasn't hard to know." Eren answered. Hanji started to stutter, then screamed and ran like a chicken is on her head. "Deja vu again." Moblit murmured as he tried to stop Hanji. "I guess I will finish the test." Eren says. This made Armin and Erwin worried.  
\------------  
"Two sons. Congratulations guys, although there is a chance of a surprise baby since posesanora can have surprises." Eren said as he showed the photo to Armin and Erwin. They smiled. "I want their names to be Jusatin and Albert." Erwin said. "I like them." Armin said and kissed his cheek. Hanji finally calmed down and Moblit rested. That didn't matter, because Armin now knows that he is having two children he will love and care with justice and right.

**Author's Note:**

> Justain means just and Albert means noble. Next chapter soon!


End file.
